


情潮

by 1cwch3rry



Category: 1cwch3rry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cwch3rry/pseuds/1cwch3rry
Kudos: 5





	情潮

01.

赵志铭心不在焉地拨弄着衣架上的衣服，修长的手指从眼前挂着的布料上面一一划过，眼神却没有认真地聚焦在手下的东西上。跟在他身边的导购好像是个兼职的女大学生，也不知道是销售额会和工资挂上关系，还只是单纯地想和面容可爱的男顾客多搭上几句话，女孩喋喋不休地介绍着店里的新品，声线一直在赵志铭的耳边挥之不去。  
然而对方到底说了些什么赵志铭一句也没有听进去。平时慵懒骄傲的猫咪现在可失了余裕，他紧紧夹住自己的大腿，生怕被旁人看出什么异样，一双眼睛带着水雾，不知道是嗔怒还是委屈地瞄了瞄走在他前面的那个男孩。

“爱萝莉。”  
男孩像是感知到了赵志铭的目光，他扭过头来用还带了点生涩的中文问询着。  
“选好衣服了吗？”  
小狐狸一样上挑的眉眼被镜片挡住，男孩故作冷漠地看着赵志铭，舌尖习惯性地舔了舔自己的牙套，气质倒也算得上是帅气，引得那个一直在赵志铭耳边聒噪的兼职生瞬间红着脸安静了下来。

然而赵志铭却能从那人没什么表情的脸上看到满满恶作剧得逞的恶劣。

李汭燦可真是个坏小子啊。  
简直坏到人心坎里了。

赵志铭一边想着，一边露出一个魅惑的微笑，湿漉漉的眼睛神情迷离，微张的嘴唇中间依稀可以看见粉嫩嫩的舌尖扫过牙尖，若隐若现的深粉色宛如一抹入眼的朱砂那般诱人，完全看不出刚刚还存在眼底的委屈神情。

面对这样赤裸裸的诱惑，眼前男孩的脸颊忽然就红了一片，看上去纯情的像是一个什么都不懂的普通高中生。  
然而赵志铭却深知他的本性。

身体内部传来的微微刺激抹去了赵志铭心底对于诱惑了自己学生的最后一丝罪恶感，他忽然清晰地想起来，在三十分钟前把自己拖到床上掰开一双腿，把跳蛋塞进被玩软的后穴里，再用控制线花哨地绑住他的下体，给他套上女生丝袜和窄版牛仔裤的人，正是眼前这个看起来纯情的高中生啊。

“李汭燦，我饿了，赶紧走吧。”  
走过去拍拍李汭燦的肩膀，赵志铭微微笑了笑，余光看到那个烦人的女导购员还没有跟上来，他凑到李汭燦的耳边像是要和他商量什么事情。  
只有李汭燦才知道，那潮湿的低声耳语说着的只是隐秘的情欲。

“我都湿透了，你还不来操我吗。”  
赵志铭的声音有点哑，但是带着笑意。

赵志铭愉悦地看着眼前的男孩失去了刚刚装出来的余裕，急匆匆地把抱在手上的衣物扔在结账台上，甚至没有好好对照一下尺码就让服务员快点结账，刷卡后签字的手也因为不知道原因而微微颤抖着。

看来真把这个小粗森憋坏了啊。  
赵志铭心想。

眼前这个男孩名叫李汭燦，18岁，是个韩国人，因为家庭原因转学到国内的高三学生，严格来说也算是赵志铭的学生。赵志铭每周四次来到李汭燦父亲专门为他购买的临近学校的单身公寓做兼职家教，补习功课之余还能帮这个中文说得不错的韩国男孩更好地融入国内的生活。只是赵志铭的雇主没想到自己独居的儿子每周只有一天晚上在乖乖地和高薪请来的小家教认真学习书本上的知识，剩下的时间他都忙着把赵志铭禁锢在床上，学习一些大人才做的事情。  
也亏得李汭燦学习还算争气，不然就算赵志铭是个没心没肺的主儿，也没有那么厚的脸皮一边挣钱一边带坏人家的儿子。

第一次被这个狐狸崽子按在床上的时候，其实也是可以反抗的，但是也不知道是李汭燦的怀抱太过于温暖，还是他带着点悲伤的求爱语句太过于真挚，赵志铭感觉自己就像被泡在温泉里三四个小时一样，仿佛骨头都软了，麻木的身体只有被李汭燦进入的时候才会被刺激到感官，牵动着心口也感觉酸酸疼疼的。  
两人间第一次的体验说不上怎么好，毕竟李汭燦年纪太小，即使身体硬件发育的还不错，心态却也还是懵懂的。而赵志铭虽然长李汭燦三岁，平时嘴上也没个把，但实际的经验却也为零。一知半解的两个人纠缠在一起，只能凭着本能动作，被胡乱抽插了一阵赵志铭就感觉自己被注满了，说不上是舒服还是不舒服，只是感觉之前空荡荡的心口，在少年贴在耳边磨磨蹭蹭低语了一句模糊的我爱你之后就被填满了。  
当时的赵志铭还以为自己是什么欲求不满的小妖精，只是李汭燦一句算不上正式的表白就让他感觉一阵燥热，刚刚破处的小家教飞快地抛弃了矜持，腆着脸纠缠着李汭燦又来了一次。直到很久之后两人算是稳定交往了之后，自家的小狐狸为了和闹脾气的赵志铭求和才偷偷告诉他，其实第一次的时候他怕赵志铭不喜欢他硬不起来，偷偷在赵志铭的水杯里下了在网上买的药。  
得知了这层真相，绕是脸皮不薄的赵志铭都红了脸，李汭燦看着他瞪大的眼睛和往脸上挠来的爪子，还是没把自己当时打算如果赵志铭激烈反抗，就拍照威胁他和自己维持关系的计划一并坦白出来。

毕竟他完全没想到，小家教居然就这样一直和他滚在一起。

不过即使科目二重修了再多次的人，多上路几次之后也会变成老司机，更何况是本来就满嘴跑火车的赵志铭。  
李汭燦看着此时此刻跪在自己腿间的赵志铭，再次确认现在这个会主动诱惑人的妖精和那个一开始装假正经检查他回家作业的小老师确实是同一个人。

然而不管怎么样，只要是爱萝莉都很可爱。  
当然，这话李汭燦可不会说给赵志铭听，不然这只不听话的猫估计就要掀房顶了。

随便找的酒店不需要看身份证自然档次也不高，没装地暖也没铺地毯，即使已经开足了空调，空气里还是带着一丝寒意。李汭燦看着赵志铭单薄的身板，没有一点犹豫就把刚刚购买的新衣服从袋子里抽出来，垫在赵志铭的膝盖下面。  
“爱萝莉，跪着不痛吗，坐到床上来吧。”  
即使对方的手指已经点在他的裤裆上，李汭燦在说着体贴的话语时，还是尽力保持住了自己冷酷小帅哥的表情。

“我觉得多多这里会比较痛。”  
赵志铭完全不想接受学生的体贴，他直起腰让体内的小玩具抵在了一个更舒服的位置，收起了手指把脸颊贴在了李汭燦鼓起的裆部，来回蹭了几下之后隔着裤子给他那里来了一个BOBO。  
“已经这么大了。”

赵志铭一边说着，一边凑上去，小心地用牙齿咬住了金属的拉链头，唇齿并用的把裤子的拉链拉下来，接着伸舌努力了半天，也只是把李汭燦的内裤弄得湿漉漉的而已，没能把他的阴茎弄出来倒是因为长着嘴巴的时间太长了，一丝唾液沿着嘴角流了下来，配上赵志铭向下看的眉眼，看起来要多委屈有多委屈。

“爱萝莉好笨啊。”  
看着这只猫难得乖巧的样子，李汭燦忍不住伸出手摸了摸赵志铭的头顶，带着温度又软绵绵的刺激持续不断但是不够强烈，倒是让李汭燦缓解了刚刚在服装店被赵志铭撩起的心火，逐渐起了调戏赵志铭的心思。  
“凉凉。”

“没良心的小粗森，爽得不还是你。”  
赵志铭感受得到李汭燦语气里的调笑，骄傲的猫咪怎么受得了这种委屈，他有些负气地瞪了李汭燦一眼，终于放弃了用舌头把李汭燦的东西弄出来的想法。  
“这个好难啊。”

今天的外出是在家里胡闹了一半之后李汭燦一时兴起提出的，男孩身上还没有换下的学生制服提醒着赵志铭眼前这个人还只是高中生的事实。赵志铭伸手解开了李汭燦制服裤的扣子，把他的底裤拉下一些又不脱下来，只是刚好能把东西都露出来的程度，内裤的松紧带卡在两个小球之间，鼓囊囊的球体一半露在外面，一半包在布料里撑起了一个小小的弧度，配合着学生制服看起来格外淫糜，赵志铭只看了一眼就脸颊绯红。  
李汭燦发现了赵志铭的反应，和自家的猫咪单独相处的冷酷小帅哥终于放弃了人设，低低地笑了一声。他单手解开自己的制服领带，在赵志铭的注视下绑在他脸上，隔断了那对猫咪眼的视线。大概是黑暗让赵志铭感到不安，虽然乖乖的让李汭燦蒙住了自己的眼睛，手却无措的抓住了李汭燦的手不肯放开，微张的嘴唇配上嘴角的湿润，显得又清纯又色情。

“爱萝莉这么喜欢……”  
李汭燦带着赵志铭的手抓住自己的阴茎，喂到他的嘴边。  
“多吃一点。”

圆润的顶端戳在赵志铭的脸上，李汭燦坏心地握着自己的东西在赵志铭脸上滑动，勃起的阴茎磨蹭着赵志铭的脸颊，深红色的顶端滑过鼻子和嘴唇。被蒙住了眼睛的赵志铭有些不太确定的伸出舌尖，贴在自己的嘴唇和李汭燦的龟头之间磨蹭了几下，也不知道是为了湿润自己的嘴唇还是想尝尝李汭燦的味道。  
李汭燦看着眼前抬起脸来的赵志铭，一张脸被黑色的领带遮住了小半，没被领带遮住的下半张脸上已经沾满了乱七八糟的粘腻液体，红嫩嫩的嘴唇中间伸出粉色舌尖，像只讨要食物的小猫一样舔着属于别人的东西，身体里的跳蛋大概把他伺候的很舒服，猫咪纤细的腰肢塌了下去，圆润小巧的臀部就这样微微摇摆。李汭燦用手抓住赵志铭的下巴，手指按在他的脸颊上微微用力示意他把嘴巴张开，嫣红的嘴唇张开成了一个圆口，李汭燦依稀还可以看见赵志铭不安分的舌头在中间动了动。

这样的画面任何一个男人看到都会受不了的，虽然李汭燦也不会让别人有机会看到就是了。

“好好含住。”  
耳边传来的少年音里带着一丝沙哑，压低了的声线让赵志铭不由得一阵轻颤，他还没有完全反应过来就被李汭燦忽然冲撞进了口腔。一下子被进地又急又深，柔嫩的喉口反应性的排斥，李汭燦被这一下收缩弄得呼吸一促，赵志铭却控制不住地皱起眉头，下意识抬手要去推那个始作俑者，下一秒他的手就被李汭燦肉肉的手掌包了起来。  
李汭燦不说话，只是轻柔地捏着赵志铭的指节，下身也乖乖的退出来一截，却还是让赵志铭含着他的顶端给他舔，就像只做错事的顽皮宠物，心里内疚弄疼了饲主想要撒娇道歉，又死死叼住已经到手的肉骨头舍不得松口。

什么嘛，怎么比我还委屈啊。  
明明视线都被挡住了，赵志铭却觉得自己好像能看到李汭燦那副不肯低头又可怜兮兮的样子，虽然心里很清楚这是一只装狗狗的大尾巴狐狸，也还是看不得他受委屈的样子。

赵志铭反握住了李汭燦的手，另一只手撑着李汭燦的大腿跪坐了起来，忽然改变的姿势把身后插着的玩具推得更加里面，本来已经习惯了的轻微刺激突然变化让赵志铭不由得闷哼了一声，下意识地扭动了一下腰肢。声带细微的震动大概也让嘴里敏感的东西感觉到了，赵志铭感觉自己手下的大腿肌肉忽然紧绷了一下。生怕这只狐狸幼崽又控制不住地冲撞起来，赵志铭可不想吃苦头，稍微平复了一下呼吸就开始温顺地吮吸着嘴里的东西，舌尖顶着顶端的小口舔舐，时而轻轻地在凹槽的部分来回扫，发出一些色情的水声。偶尔收紧口腔的时候，李汭燦的顶端就抵在赵志铭的口腔壁上，在脸颊上顶起一个弧度。  
赵志铭努力地想含深一点，可惜猫咪比起狐狸到底还是长得太小了一点，他分明感觉到了那个硬硬的东西已经堵在了他的喉口，却也知道李汭燦还有一截在外面。大概是因为眼睛被蒙住的关系，总觉得会对声音更敏感，李汭燦的喘息声在赵志铭耳边像是被无限放大，让赵志铭忽然奇异地有了一种成年人的优越感，不由地想让这个弟弟再舒服一点。他张大嘴巴把李汭燦的阴茎吞得更深，不适应的感觉让他下意识的吞咽唾沫，喉咙收缩时收到的阻碍让他有一种李汭燦都进入了他的喉咙的错觉，赵志铭有点想摸一下自己的脖子来做确认，却又胆怯地想如果真的在那里摸到了李汭燦的顶端该怎么办，那也太淫靡了。  
只迷迷糊糊地想了一会儿就无法再继续思考下去了，呼吸困难的窒息感让赵志铭满脸涨得通红。赵志铭感觉到自己下嘴唇都碰到了李汭燦的囊袋了，那里又热又涨，鼻尖探进了浓密的毛发里，呼吸间感受到的都是满满的麝香味，这一点倒是一点也不像高中生。无法吞咽的唾沫混合着李汭燦的前列腺液一起顺着大张的嘴角流了下来，划过下巴和脖子，流进了赵志铭的领口。

那景色可真是让人发疯。

李汭燦感觉血液一下就冲到了头顶，连带着赵志铭嘴里的东西胀大着跳动了几下，连续深呼吸了几次才抑制住了想要射的冲动。喘息着示意赵志铭把自己的东西吐出来，赵志铭却执意要这样弄到他射出来才甘心似的不肯松口，最后还是李汭燦小心的掐着他的下巴硬让他张开嘴巴才退了出来。涨成赤红色的柱体和嘴唇分开的时候甚至发出了一声“啵”的水声，一丝水丝拉长了一段之后才断裂开来，李汭燦看着赵志铭微微抬起的脸上沾满的各种液体和嘴唇中间追出来的红舌，一瞬间差点又控制不住再撞进去。  
松开了和赵志铭紧握的手，李汭燦像是又变回了那个刚和赵志铭认识时的沉默韩国小男孩，咬紧了嘴唇不说话，安静的房间里只有控制不住的喘息声音和轻微的电动玩具震动声，显得情色又沉重。

“你干嘛？”  
身后还塞着的玩具弄得赵志铭腰肢发软，女生的丝袜太紧掐的他下体涨得发疼，他一手还撑在李汭燦的大腿上，顺着大腿摸了上去抓住刚刚还在他嘴里的东西，另外一只手也跟了上去一起捧着，摸着上面鼓起的青筋上下运动了几下，腾出几根手指按揉着下面鼓胀的囊袋。  
“不舒服吗？”  
一边说着赵志铭还一边慢慢地舔着手上握着的东西，因为视线受阻赵志铭还先用手指摸索了一下，确认了位置之后从最下面的球体开始直到最上面的顶端为止都被他舔得水淋淋的。

“爱萝莉不是不舒服嘛。”  
少年的声音压得低低的，分辨不出是因为情欲还是因为愧疚。李汭燦摸了摸赵志铭涨得通红的脸，手指滑过他的喉结，有些心疼在他纤细的脖子上留恋了一阵子。

体贴的话卡在别扭的小狐狸嘴边怎么也说不出来。

“想让哥哥舒服的话……”  
明明刚刚更露骨的事情都做过了，李汭燦现在的触碰却让天不怕地不怕的赵志铭害羞起来，他低下头让脸颊贴在李汭燦的大腿上蹭了几下，说话时的气息带着温度喷在李汭燦的阴茎上。  
“小粗森，射在我脸上吧。”

喃喃自语般的话语像是什么开关，赵志铭感觉自己的一只手被李汭燦的手包裹了起来，被他带着不停地撸动着手里的东西。小狐狸动得又急又快，赵志铭甚至觉得自己的手心都被磨得发热，他不自觉的用空着的手解开了自己裤子的纽扣，纤细的手探进了贴体的丝袜里抚摸自己。也不知道这样弄了多久李汭燦才松开了赵志铭的手，虽然看不到但是赵志铭分明知道李汭燦的阴茎现在正对着自己的脸，大概是在做最后的抚慰，还来不及等他细想，一股温热的液体就打在了他的脸上。

李汭燦看着自己的精液一股股地射了出来，粘稠的液体喷在赵志铭的脸上，大部分落在了绑在眼睛处的领带上，黑色的布料上沾满了白色的液体，不吸水的布料根本沾不住粘液，那些东西顺着赵志铭脸颊的轮廓滑了下来，留下一道道的痕迹。  
感觉到自己唇上滴上了一丝热液，赵志铭下意识的伸舌去舔，刚刚吃到一点腥涩就被人拦腰抱起扔到了柔软的床铺上，来不及坐起来就被李汭燦覆在了身上，小狐狸好像被刺激的不轻，温润的唇贴在赵志铭的颈侧和脸颊上不住的舔吻撕咬，留下一个又一个嫣红的印迹，好像在肌肤上开出了一簇樱花，让赵志铭忍不住嘤咛了起来。

眼前的领带被扯了下来，已经适应了黑暗的眼睛一下子不能适应采光良好的窗户照进来的阳光而眯了起来，赵志铭这才意识到他刚刚和李汭燦连窗帘都没有拉就开始胡闹。软糯的手推在李汭燦的身上像是想让他起来，下一秒却因为和李汭燦的唇齿缠绵而绕到了他的脖子上，李汭燦舔舐着赵志铭的嘴唇，舌尖强硬地顶开他闭着的唇缝，侵犯到他的每一个角落，直到离开的时候还狠狠的咬了一口赵志铭的下嘴唇。

“爱萝莉，太坏了。”  
李汭燦拥抱着赵志铭，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的颈窝，带着喘息低声说着。

赵志铭没有回应李汭燦的话，他拉着李汭燦的手从被自己解开的裤头探了进去，带着他的手摸着被丝袜包裹住的性器官。  
“多多……帮我把裤子脱了。”  
赵志铭一边说着，一边嘟起嘴亲了一下李汭燦的脸颊。

然后他就被李汭燦拉着腿硬拽下窄版的牛仔裤，让他只着丝袜的下体和李汭燦紧紧贴在了一起。

纤细瘦长的腿被包裹在带着蕾丝花纹的纯白女用连裤袜里，没穿内裤的下身胀大了之后被丝袜紧紧束缚着，涨得鼓鼓的阴囊把丝袜撑了起来，和稀疏的毛发挤在一起显得格外淫糜，李汭燦选的粉色控制线花哨的绑在赵志铭的阴茎上，让那涨得通红的柱体显得特外可怜。李汭燦甚至都来不及脱裤子，他把半拉下来的内裤和裤头稍微往下拉了拉，只裸露出了下身，抵着赵志铭蹭了几下，本来射了之后就没软下来的部分很快又精神了起来，他用手按住了赵志铭的膝后，让被丝袜包裹住的臀肉暴露了出来，隔着薄薄的阻碍在赵志铭身后的入口处一撞一撞的。  
赵志铭的后穴处本来就塞了东西，好不容易划出来了一些后反而把本来紧闭着的小口撑开了，后穴因为持续不断的刺激一张一合，又被李汭燦顶撞了几下，明明知道还穿着丝袜，却让赵志铭有了下一秒会被李汭燦不管不顾进入，用阴茎和玩具一起占用他的错觉。不知道是恐惧更多还是期待更多，赵志铭觉得自己的心跳越来越不受自己控制，他张大着腿扭动着柔软的腰肢，让李汭燦的阴茎可以换着角度撞在他臀上。

“丝袜也脱下来……李汭燦我难受。”  
李汭燦给赵志铭穿的是女用的丝袜，就算赵志铭再瘦也是不合身的，过高的裆部一直磨着赵志铭的下身，从刚才逛街的时候开始那种奇异的丝滑磨得他快要失去理智，他咬着李汭燦的耳朵，示弱的求饶，他知道他的小狐狸最吃这套了。

下一秒束缚着赵志铭的布料就被猛地撕开，李汭燦没帮他把丝袜脱了，只是用力把臀部的部分撕开，手从那个撕开的洞里挤了进去。廉价的丝袜抽丝得厉害，狐狸爪子把洞越挤越大。李汭燦把占地方的跳蛋抽了出来，并拢两指插进那个湿软的小洞，赵志铭的叫声一下子就拔高了起来。李汭燦感觉着柔软的内壁挤压着手指，让他的头皮都开始发麻，微微的曲起手指，狠狠地按在他很熟悉的点上，赵志铭的叫声又瞬间变成了小猫一样勾人，让人根本没办法对他温柔一点。

“快点……李汭燦……直接插进来，拜托你……”  
赵志铭眯着已经变红的眼睛，本来泪窝就浅，在做这种事情的时候更是额外的会哭，让人觉得他好像被狠狠的欺负过了一样，明明自己也舒服的不行。他感觉到了李汭燦的犹豫，更是狠狠地夹了几下李汭燦放在他身体里的手指，想让李汭燦认证他的身体已经准备好了。  
“已经很湿了多多……”

一边说着赵志铭一边伸着酸软的手去勾摆在床头的润滑剂，却不知道自己的动作看起来就像一只被狐狸按在爪子下的奶猫在做无谓的挣扎一样没有意义。李汭燦抽出了自己的手指，长手一伸直接拉开了床头的抽屉，拿出了里面放着的安全套，他把安全套扔在了一侧，打开润滑剂的盖子一下子倒出一堆在赵志铭的下身，弄得那里都湿湿滑滑的才揉弄了起来。

赵志铭却在这时挥了挥手，耍脾气的猫把身侧那片薄薄的东西一下打在了地上。  
“不要这个，直接来……”

谢谢招待了。  
李汭燦想。

李汭燦拉过赵志铭的手让他自己握住腿弯，然后一手扶住赵志铭纤细的腰肢，抓着赵志铭不让他乱动，一手扶着自己的阴茎顶着赵志铭的后穴，便狠狠地顶了进去，轻轻松松的整根没入，房间里肉体的拍打声和赵志铭的尖叫一同响起，粘腻透明的液体从赵志铭的身体里被挤了出来，也不知道是他自己说的湿透了还是刚刚李汭燦挤的润滑剂。  
一进到那柔软的身体里面李汭燦就感觉到层层的软肉包裹了上来，缠着他不肯放开，李汭燦用力地把他操开，也顾不上再调戏赵志铭，一下子就顶在他的敏感点上。那些热软的肠壁一下子就绞得更紧，让李汭燦爽得深吸了一口气，他一手从赵志铭的衣服下摆里伸了进去，有一搭没一搭的揉捏着赵志铭小巧的乳头，平静了一下才没有丢脸的射出来。

“好深……李汭燦……快点……”  
赵志铭偏过头，情动到通红的脸颊蹭在白色的床单上，露出的颈侧和颈窝满满都是李汭燦留下的吻痕，他紧紧抓着手下的床单，感受着胸前被玩弄的瘙痒和李汭燦的抽插。  
全进全出的抽插了几下之后，李汭燦像是不满足这样的感受，他把阴茎从赵志铭的身体里抽了出来，跪坐在床上，抬着赵志铭的大腿搁在自己的腿上，把他的下身抬高了之后又狠狠的插了进去，同时把手掌张了开来抓住了赵志铭单薄的胸肉，像是揉捏女孩的胸前的肉球一样动作了起来。这样的姿势好像进去的更深了，李汭燦看着赵志铭一下子抬高了下巴，脖颈的线条完全绷紧，嘴巴张开像是要叫出声，最后却也只发出细细的几声呻吟。

“爱萝莉，喜欢这样？”  
李汭燦清晰的看见赵志铭的东西在丝袜里越涨越大，粉嫩的小球从丝袜被撕开的洞里探出头来，像是和李汭燦打招呼一样。所以李汭燦就没有客气，直接把它们抓在手里，挤压着抚慰。

“啊……不要这样……我要死了李汭燦……”  
这样做了之后赵志铭的喘息明显变得更厉害了，他不再乖乖地被李汭燦支配，而是不安分地扭动了起来，本来软软张开的双腿紧紧的缠在李汭燦的腰上，好像这样就能挡住自己被李汭燦亵玩的下体一样，收缩的后穴却不像他遮掩的反应，一下一下热情地吞吃着李汭燦的阴茎。

李汭燦当然不会被赵志铭夺取主动权，他一手托着赵志铭的屁股，一手扶着赵志铭的背，把他抱了起来，吓得赵志铭赶紧紧紧搂住李汭燦的脖子想保持平衡，却被李汭燦按着腰一下子狠狠的按在胯上。

“那也要和我一起才行。”  
李汭燦咬着赵志铭的耳垂，平时冷漠的狐狸崽子露出了满足的笑意。  
一边说着李汭燦一边按住赵志铭的腰肢不让他逃避，从下向上狠狠地干他，那个粉色的跳蛋从赵志铭的腿间挂了下来，连带着被绑着的阴茎也一起垂了下来，被挤在李汭燦的肚子上狠狠摩擦。

“爱萝莉，我的。”

“解开那个……让我射啊……小粗森……”  
这个姿势让赵志铭伸手去抚慰自己都做不到，他只能搂紧李汭燦的脖子，靠在小狐狸的肩头，猫咪示弱地哀求起来，却不知道自己像小动物一样的声音根本引不起李汭燦的怜悯，只能让他更加冲动而已。

李汭燦抱着赵志铭的腰让他脱离自己一点又松开劲，借着体重的助力进的又深又狠，让赵志铭的叫声都变了调，舌尖无意识的吐出来，表情无法控制的扭曲，涨红的脸上满是春意。到底还是年龄小，这样来回了几次之后李汭燦也忍不住了，他把赵志铭放回到床上，按着他的肩膀抽插了起来，一边操干一边亲吻着赵志铭的嘴唇，含着赵志铭柔软的舌尖细细品尝。  
“爱萝莉，永远和我在一起吧。”

少年像是祈求一样的声音不知道为什么带着一点令人酸楚的意味，赵志铭不自觉的伸出手去握住李汭燦按在他腰上的手上。  
“我爱你啊，李汭燦。”  
赵志铭回吻了一下李汭燦的唇。

李汭燦忽地愣了一下，然后更加用力地深入了赵志铭，不知道这样过了多久他感觉到腹部有一些湿润，有些疑惑的摸了一下之后李汭燦停下了动作猛地直起了身子，只见赵志铭被粉色的控制线绑住的阴茎涨得通红，明明还硬着，顶端的小口却不断的流出稀薄的乳白精液。李汭燦赶紧解开了绑住赵志铭的绳子，那里却也没有立马射出来，李汭燦一手温柔地抚摸着他，下身也轻柔的朝着能让赵志铭舒服的角度顶弄，听着赵志铭的哼哼声，又用空着的手从他掀起的衣服下摆探了进去揉弄着他硬起来的乳头，就这样弄得好一会儿赵志铭才终于顺利的射了出来，乳白色的粘液流了李汭燦一手。  
高潮之后的内部搅着李汭燦，让年轻的身体又躁动了起来，李汭燦看着赵志铭被玩弄地浑身颤抖的样子，看着他泛红的眼角流出了生理性的泪水，最终还是咬咬牙从赵志铭的身体里退了出来。赵志铭的大腿内侧的摩擦的通红，被操成肉红色的入口边有一些被摩擦乳化成白沫的润滑液，像是已经被男人射满了肚子含不住了流出来的一样，除了这些还有肉洞里还缓缓流出一些透明的液体，不知道是多余的润滑液还是赵志铭习惯性爱的身体自行分泌的体液。李汭燦看着着绝美的景色，自己安慰了一番才射在了赵志铭的大腿上。

射出来了之后李汭燦又从小狐狸变回了那个嘴笨的小男孩，他几下蹬掉了自己的裤子，又飞快地脱掉了自己和赵志铭还穿着的衣服，抱着赵志铭倒在床上盖上了被子，脑袋埋在枕头里好一会都不肯出来，直到赵志铭缓过劲来，担心的问了他好半天，他才抬起头来，狭长的眼睛盯着赵志铭看了好一会儿，才缓慢的开口。

“爱萝莉，难受吗？”  
他这样问的时候还皱着眉头。

赵志铭实在忍不住，噗的一声笑了出来。

“快爽疯了。”  
赵志铭抬手环住李汭燦裸露的肩膀，让两个人的身体贴得更紧。  
“小粗森还挺厉害啊。”

中文还没那么好的韩国男孩大概是没有理解赵志铭的意思，但是对于猫咪的投怀送抱还是很受用，赵志铭清晰的感觉到李汭燦环在他腰上的手臂，收的更紧了。

这只孤僻的狐狸，希望他能让找到一个让他开心的人。  
在闭上眼睛前，没什么良心的坏老师赵志铭，难得善良的想到。

—END—


End file.
